unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Floopity Ire Landson
Floopity Ire Landson was a leprechaun who founded the country of Ireland. He founded it because he loved beer and wanted to create a country to show that off. Life History He was born on the 1st of February 1400. He was born on the island of Ireland, which at that point was not claimed by any one country. At this point History, the island of Ireland was completely ruled by Leprechauns and urchins. The English and other tribes were unable to deal with them due to prejudice. There was a fierce competition between the leprechauns and the humans, and it seems that they were very aggressive. The leprechauns would sometimes chase people, and even kill people who were trying to escape. The leprechauns also seemed to believe that they were gods, and that they could protect the village from the humans who were out hunting. Due to growing up in this hostile environment, he became quite ilexicient at communicating, and has had to learn to use an interpreter (hence his terrible pronunciation). He tends on the spot to pick up on subtle cues as well. For instance, if he was thinking of something funny or interesting, his eyes might go wide as if he suddenly realized he's not listening. This is what sets him apart; that ability to see what others see and that ability to think for himself. Up to age 30 he had a hatred towards humans, but that hatred vanished in his early 30's when he saw the beauty of girls. He loved them, wanted to marry them, and eventually went ahead with his plans of living with them. He got married in his late 30's, and he got his wife to assassinate the son of the queen of the UnUnited Kingdom so that he could inherit Ireland. After gaining control of the island after asking the queen, who oblivious to the fact he was responsible for his son's death, he iced the king with milk and the king's son, then ordered his wife to execute the man and replace him with his then newborn son Aedon to replace him if they didn't succeed. Because no one else could handle being in the throne room with their own son, they were forced to commit treason on himself to save the king's life. Obviously, since they now knew that Floopity was responsible for the murder of their son, they attempted to arrest & execute him. He managed to escape though and fled back to Ireland. There, he made several changes politically. These include becoming more radical in his politics as opposed to simply saying whatever he wanted the Irish populace to think was right. In the end, he didn't even live a lifetime or two, as the Irish were never able to prove that he was responsible for the murder. This event made him famous enough to be known by the Irish National Party & was used heavily as a poster child for Irish Fascism when it was revived decades later. Floopity had a very similar view to what Hitler had on race, however instead of thinking “aryans” were the dominant race, he believed Leprechauns were. He put heavy sanctions on all humans living in Ireland at the time and even went as far as to arresting humans. He was very sensitive towards humans and it did not take long for him to catch humans out and kill them personally. As a result of this, Leprechauns became a very common sight, and even the dominant species in Ireland especially in Belfast. He believed there could be racial purity and there were many races of humans and Leprechauns, and even though they fought over the same stuff. This may be what triggered his desire for races being closer to each other in this sense. It seems to me that when you look through the historical records, if I can use that word, I think of a lot of the conflict between his views and those of Hitler that was going on at that time. (It's interesting that Leprechauns, while believed to have been a good race at that time were so divided in their views and they came together as acollective race, which meant they were willing to fight as one. They seem to have evolved differently at that point, in terms of physical and psychological complexity.) One of the last things Floopity would ever do as the ruler of Ireland was annexing the island of HyBrasil. After declaring the island a part of Ireland, he stepped down and handed his duties over to his son Aedon. He would spend the rest of his life grumbling about what a stupid and self-serving idiot he was for doing this and would ultimately end up in jail for his crimes, in which he died only a few days after arrest at age 56. Trivia * Floopity once iced two bottles of sherry, with three others, as well as an empty glass of wine, in a bowl with a small dish of rice so that it could not be eaten by anyone else. * As we know Floopity said: "When the UnWorld is full, then shall the UnWorld have children." If so, we should expect our UnWorld-Child to have at least a 1/6th of their genes shared with us. * Floopity once drew all manner of horses, of horses for riding, and in the days of his life all manner of wagons and beasts were driven from the fields by his power. Category:Guys Category:Rulers Category:Leprechauns Category:Nazis Category:Ireland Category:Guys with quotes